The Other Side
by RagamuffinSundrop
Summary: New substitute teacher Tom Harrison deals with the McQuaids, a very familiar duo.


The other side

I do not own 21 Jump Street or the characters used in this story. I make no money from the creation or publishing of this story.

Mr. Harrison fought back a groan of frustration as he entered the classroom where afterschool detention was being held and immediately spotted Doug McQuaid sitting at the back of the room, sprawled across his desk with his feet up on the desk in front of him.

"A sub? The school gave us a sub to chaperone detention? What's the matter is the school too cheap to get a real teacher in here? We've got rights you know." Doug jeered as Mr. Harrison began to call role.

"McQuaid.." Mr. Harrison stopped speaking as he realized that he'd already called Doug's name. The name on the list was the name of the other McQuaid.

"Fuck!" Mr. Harrison swore in frustration unaware that he'd spoken aloud until the sound of laughter reached him.

"Hey teach, watch it. You might damage our impressionable little minds." A voice sneered from the doorway.

The other McQuaid, short, brunette, dressed in flannel, denim and layers of bad attitude slouched in the doorway.

"Have a seat, McQuaid." Mr. Harrison said tiredly.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere except my desk and you cannot share your brother's desk." Mr. Harrison specified.

It was Harrison's second day of teaching at Milltown High School and while he wasn't aware of the names of all of his students yet he'd become well acquainted with the McQuaids. He taught five classes throughout the day, covering for two teachers who were out with the flu and the McQuaids either separately or together had been in three of them.

During biology the class assignment had been to dissect a frog. Doug had spent his time trying to use the scalpel to pierce his sibling's ear. When that had ceased to be amusing the two McQuaids started flinging scalpels at the cork board behind Mr. Harrison. When questioned they insisted that they both had a genetic condition which made them unable to hold scalpels or other medical tools without flinging them.

When Harrison had them for English class, they'd provided a running commentary for the film strip being shown by comparing Shakespeare's works to pornography and the dancing abilities of someone named Bubbles at a place called the boom boom room.

Algebra had come next and Harrison had thought he would get a break because Doug was in the class alone. That hadn't been the case. Doug had spent the entire class period rearranging the other students to his liking after Mr. Harrison had advised him to sit anywhere.

Harrison had the younger of the two McQuaids for history and again there had been commentary on his lecture, this time in the form of the youngest McQuaid snoring.

Now, he had both of them for detention and he was getting well and truly frazzled.

"What are you doing?" Harrison asked the younger McQuaid who was sitting on the windowsill instead of at a desk.

"You said anywhere as long as I wasn't sitting at your desk or in my brother's desk." McQuaid argued reasonably.

"Fine." Mr. Harrison agreed just wanting the conversation to end.

"Do your homework." Mr. Harrison instructed the McQuaids and the students in the room in general.

He sat down at his desk and started grading papers and hoped that the headache that was building behind his eyes would die down or at least not get any worse while dealing with the McQuaids. The sound of snickers and laughter finally caused him to look up.

Doug McQuaid was still seated at his desk. His sibling was still perched on the windowsill. Everything looked normal and Harrison wondered what the students had been laughing at until he realized that the younger McQuaid was missing a shoe, the same shoe that Doug tossed at his sibling a second later.

"I thought I told you to do homework." Mr. Harrison scolded them.

"We are.' Doug protested.

"We couldn't catch the ball right in phys ed, so the teacher told us to learn how to catch." Doug explained.

"And the shoe?"

"We don't have a ball." The shorter McQuaid explained as if the answer should have been obvious.

Doug threw the shoe again and the McQuaid on the windowsill fumbled the catch causing the shoe to fall out the open window.

"Ooops." Doug said smirking at his sibling.

"What do we do now?"

"Fight?" Doug suggested.

"No." Mr. Harrison objected cutting in before the two McQuaids could actually start fighting.

"Do your homework." Mr. Harrison instructed them. He stood over the two of them until both McQuaid's appeared to be busy writing.

He walked back to his desk and started grading papers again, convinced that he'd taken control of things before the McQuaids got out of hand. He hadn't gotten very far in his grading assignments when he heard the laughter and snickers start up again.

When Harrison looked up he saw Doug McQuaid holding a piece of paper over his head with a message written on it obviously intended for his sibling.

How do you spell cat, was written across the paper in large block letters.

The McQuaid sitting on the windowsill appeared to consider it for a moment before scrawling dog on a piece of paper and holding it out to Doug.

Before Mr. Harrison could say anything the bell announcing the end of detention rang. As the students started to file out Mr. Harrison called out.

"McQuaids I need to see you both."

Doug grumbled something under his breath that Harrison suspected he didn't want to hear and helped his sibling down off the windowsill before the two walked towards the front of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Tom Harrison, who was really Tom Hanson, undercover police officer demanded of the two McQuaids standing in front of his desk.

"Well, you've always been a McQuaid but never got to experience what it was like to deal with the McQuaids." Doug McQuaid, who was really Doug Penhall, another police officer and Tom Hanson's partner began.

"And we decided that you should have that chance." Gabriella McQuaid, who was really Gabriella Hanson, undercover police officer and Tom Hanson's wife, finished for Doug.

"I hate you both." Tom groaned.

"We love you too, Tommy." The two McQuaids chorused.

"And just think since Mr. Harrison gave us detention for two days you'll have the chance to have even more fun with us tomorrow." Gabriella pointed out with a laugh as her husband resisted the urge to slam his head repeatedly into his desk.


End file.
